


Name your Price

by robinelli



Series: Monster Hunter Fantasy ZoSan AU [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fantasy-ish au, I mean it, M/M, Monsterhunter!Zoro, Nothing explicit but the situation is difficult, Prostitute!Sanji, Series might get really dark, hints of Marco/Ace, if you're sensitive stay away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinelli/pseuds/robinelli
Summary: Zoro really should stay away.Easier said than done.





	Name your Price

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooooo self indulgence my old friend. I'm back.
> 
> Now please have some fun! I certainly did!

"So, let me get this straight," Ace started after emptying his ale in one long swallow before it would heat up. "You want to visit _Doflamingo's brothel_. To see a whore you met once, weeks ago."

Zoro looked at him unimpressed. "Yes."

"And you need me for that, why?" Bastard knew exactly why. He was grinning ear to ear, just waiting to hear it.

"To find my way. Yes or no?" Zoro ground out between his teeth. This damn curse was such a pain. So was Ace. Should have just asked someone off the street.

"Oh, definitely yes. You, all bent out of shape over a fuck? I need to see this miracle worker." Zoro didn't lower himself to protest the insinuation there.  
The other man leaned back in his seat scrutinizing Zoro. "Not that I approve of your choice of establishment but are you sure you can even afford it? _Dressrossa_ isn't exactly a back-alley whore house." 

"Not about that," Zoro said gruffly. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed that night. He still wasn't planning on doing it again in light of what he now knew.

Ace blinked at him slowly, looking confused. "What then?"

Zoro met his look head on. "Because I need to know."

Ace's eyebrows rose before he broke out into a chuckle. "Roronoa Zoro, demon of the east, slayer of men and beasts, concerned with consent from a whore." Mild as it was, Zoro could pick out the sarcasm.  
He didn't answer. He knew that he should have stepped away the second that whistle came out. He should have asked questions at the very least.  
And yet...blue eyes, challenging and teasing, flashed through his mind.

"You weren't there."

"Well, I'm certainly intrigued. Let's go visit that siren of yours."

***

_Dressrossa_ was anything but a back-alley whore house. In fact it was a massive, sprawling estate at the edge of the merchant's district of Mariejois. 

Right in view of the Celestial Dragon's Temple too, a cocky declaration of war if there has ever been one. Then again, maybe the location just shortened ways for preferred customers. Who even really knew with this hellhole's so-called elite.

"You can go now. Have another drink or something," Zoro said to Ace who was scanning the high stone walls and without doubt assessing the security of the place. 

"And miss the conclusion to this? Not happening." Curious bastard.

"Suit yourself then," Zoro muttered and they approached the gates, passing through under the barely hidden, disgusted looks of the guards. 

Ace gave a low whistle and Zoro had to agree that if nothing else Doflamingo kept a nice garden. The air was fragrant with the sweet scent of flowers and the women hanging around in shimmering dresses had to look inviting to most men. 

"Lots of foreigners," Ace noted quietly and Zoro nodded, discomfort settling in his stomach. No prize for guessing how most of them had wound up here.

The interest they'd initially garnered quickly turned into averted eyes and nervous shifting. Even Ace's easy going smile could not distract from what they were and Zoro never even tried. At least no one attempted to approach them until they were inside.

He took in the decor that was oozing expense and not much else and turned his eyes to the woman in charge who was scrutinizing them from behind a desk.  
She smiled at them, utterly cold before getting up and coming to stand at a distance to greet them. "Greetings and welcome to _Dressrossa_. Monet at your service. And you two certainly don't need introducing. To what do we owe this honour?"

Zoro could see her eyes dance with mockery and disdain. Pretty high up the food chain then. Secure in her position.  
"Sanji," he said simply. "Just to talk," he added.

"Yes, certainly," she said in that same tone that was starting to grate on Zoro. "He is not currently entertaining, so you can inspect him for say, an hour? You'll be free to make further arrangements after, of course."

Zoro didn't waste breath setting her to rights on his intentions. He did notice her taking Wadou in however, still with that unmoving smile. "I am keeping that." His tone didn't allow for an argument.

"No worries. We are quite equipped to deal with you and your friend." He hated her smile as her eyes flickered to Ace who was leaning against a column, the room heated up by his mere presence. "So I advise you not to start trouble. And naturally you will be charged for services either of you use and any damages." 

He didn't rise to her bait and watched her ring a small bell that summoned a little girl with a wide grin that had absolutely no business being in a place like this. 

"This is Toko. She will escort you," Monet said and the little girl nodded frantically and took the lead before turning around, still smiling but also looking flustered as she bowed before them. "Hello. I am Toko at your service!" The look she threw Monet spoke volumes despite her laugh before she turned back and lead them through endless halls humming to herself and throwing them looks over her shoulder. 

As they arrived at a door that looked like it led to another outside area she turned around with her big smile and large eyes. "You won't hurt Sanji? Please?" Her tiny hands were fidgeting and Zoro exchanged a look with Ace. He saw reflected what he thought.  
What a brave little thing. Brave and reckless.

"No." He said and got a beaming smile in response that almost blinded him.  
She turned on her heel and hopped ahead outside.

Sanji was impossible to overlook, all porcelain skin and golden hair in the sunlight. He was balancing in a one armed handstand, muscles working deliciously to keep him steady until he added his second hand and flipped onto his feet. Not quite as effortlessly as Zoro remembered. He looked tired. They weren't his first visitors of the day then.

Toko ran over to him, laughing wildly and the tired face was blown away. "Hey, little lady!" He beamed at the girl and crouched down to pet her hair before suddenly looking up at them. Guarded and protective.

"Visitors to talk to you!" Toko said with another laugh. Recognition dawned in the blue eyes and Zoro was sure the bastard was smirking at him.

"Well done, Toko," he said, ruffling her hair. "Would you be so sweet and bring us," he looked at both of them again, considering, "Giant's tear and Fireworm? And the orange mead too? Thank you."

Toko ran off laughing happily and the blond rose back to his full height, approaching them casually. "Well, it's been a while. Couldn't stay away after all?" Definitely smirking. Cocky asshole. "And you brought a friend," he mustered Ace with a smile that was definitely assessing and stepped even closer to where he could feel the heat radiating off Ace's body. "A very handsome friend. If that's a gift for me you really shouldn't have." 

Ace couldn't suppress a snort and a raised eyebrow. "Hello, I'm-"

"Portgas 'Firefist' Ace, ranked third in White Beard's guild. Made quite the commotion at Marineford," Sanji determined while Ace's mouth clicked shut. "Not many people running around with eyes like glowing coals and practically radiating fire." The blond shrugged and appraised Ace again with that look Zoro had also been on the receiving end of. Utterly unafraid.  
"May I…?" He didn't quite sound shy, not even hesitant as he hovered one long fingered hand over Ace's arm, awaiting permission. He saw Ace swallow and nod and the blond gave him a brilliant smile before long fingers came down on his arm, featherlight.  
He hummed thoughtfully. "Tethered, right?" He asked as his hand slid up the tattooed arm and Ace watched on, absolutely speechless, transfixed. "Still warm, like a fever, but the air around you… your skin should be much hotter." Sanji mustered him for a moment longer before carefully pulling his hand back. "Wonder how that feels, maybe you can show me sometime?" He was grinning and his voice didn't leave any doubt about how that was meant. 

Ace caught himself with a grin of his own. "Careful, I might just take you up on that."

The blond smiled, wide and pleased as he took a step back again, facing them both confidently. "It would be my absolute pleasure. I'm Sanji by the way. Now. Let's sit and talk about how I can be of service today." With that he turned and started towards a gazebo further back. 

Ace was chuckling beside him, still a little dazed and who could blame him. They weren't used to being touched so casually by someone not their own. Especially not Ace.  
"Well, I see your point now," he breathed as they followed the blond, so quiet only Zoro would be able to pick it up.

They settled down, and Toko shortly arrived with the drinks, earning herself another pat on the head before speeding off laughing.  
"The little girl," Zoro started and Sanji gave him a _look._

"She's only an assistant." Zoro heard the 'for now', unspoken as it was. 

"She's cursed, right?" Ace asked thoughtfully and got a _look_ of his own. 

"That's the way the boss likes her," Sanji said, eerily neutral, blue eyes brimming with everything he left unsaid. 'Don't ask, don't interfere. Don't remind me.'

Then he was suddenly all smiles again, pouring their drinks expertly. He'd chosen well, the Giant's tear was strong and burned pleasantly as it went down and the Fireworm was spicy enough for Ace to be appreciative of it, though he only drank two glasses before excusing himself, curiosity apparently sated enough to let Zoro have a moment to himself.

"Am I so intimidating you needed to bring moral support?" Sanji was resting his cheek in his hand and giving Zoro another arrogant smile.  
Somehow that pissed Zoro off. He wasn't in the mood to explain his predicament.  
So he held the blue gaze, and though the blond was holding up well he looked exhausted, lines around his slightly bloodshot eyes. Blinking more than was probably normal, gaze just slightly unfocused and pupils widened just a little too much. Drugs.

Zoro shrugged. "Met him on a hunt in the area. Wanted to drop in anyway, so he came along."

"Hmm, drop in. Just to talk. I figured that wouldn't be necessary after we hit it off so well," Sanji was looking Zoro over lazily, smiling. "At least, I really enjoyed you." His tone was sly and Zoro couldn't for the life of him say if it was a lie, an impressive feat in itself. "And you had me so often in one night… I'm almost positive you enjoyed me too."

Zoro would be lying if he said he hadn't, but that didn't mean that he should have. "I didn't know who you work for, did I?" He pointed out and saw Sanji's eyes narrow for just a second before the waves were calmed again. 

"For you, obviously," he said lightly and now this was bullshit. But then long fingers covered his, sliding up his arm as the blond moved to the space right next to him. Deep voice in his ear, hand on his cheek, stroking around his scarred eye and chiming his earrings. "And I enjoyed it too. I thought about you for _days_ , you fucked me so well. I think about it sometimes even now when I need to c-"

The blond cut off with a raspy noise as Zoro grabbed his wrist and laid his other hand around the pale throat. "I bet you say that to everyone who pays to fuck you."

"You didn't pay, mosshead." Still a smartass and still not scared, blue eyes defiant as anything.

Zoro tightened his grip around Sanji's throat, felt the flutter of a strong steady pulse beneath his palm. "Maybe you shouldn't test me."

A scoff and a grin. "You aren't going to hurt me." And then the blond actually leaned into the hand around his throat, rested his chin against Zoro's rough fingers so he could feel the scratching of his little beard. Utterly relaxed, completely trusting.

Zoro held the blue gaze. "You can't know that."

"Call it a hunch." Sanji's free hand closed around Zoro's wrist, long fingers stroking along his pulse promisingly. "Or call it experience."

Zoro searched the endless blue for a lie but only met a wall of ice. He just couldn't tell. At least the trust wasn't fake. Zoro could feel that much in the calm pulse under his fingers. Almost on its own his hand loosened and he pulled it back, letting go of the slim wrist in his other hand. "Or just dumb luck."

Another scoff. "Yeah, no." It was just a tiny crack, a little hint of bitterness. Maybe a glimpse of the truth. It was gone as fast as it came and still made Zoro's stomach turn.  
"Now, can I service you today in any way or did you really just come to talk?" The disbelievingly raised eyebrow pissed Zoro off.

He answered the question with another stare. He'd like answers to his questions, but somehow he knew that the blond was not about to give him any. 

Suddenly those blue eyes widened even more and the man broke out in a gigantic grin before laughing. "Did you come to _check_ on me?"

Zoro's face was definitely not heating up. 

"Oh gods, you did!" Apparently the thought was hilarious and if Zoro was honest he knew that it was. It still pissed him off.

"I didn't know you were one of Doflamingo's!" He sounded defensive even to his own ears. Pathetic. 

The blond sobered instantly and raised an eyebrow at him. "And that changes anything?". 

It didn't, really. But dammit yes it did. "He's not exactly famous for being a friend to all living things," Zoro muttered, feeling stupid.

"Really now," Sanji sounded so goddamn amused. "You do realize you're not obligated to care that much about a whore, regardless of how good they are." There it was again, that arrogance. 

"I care about my actions." Zoro bit out, not wanting the man to get the wrong idea.

What he got in return was another grin but before the blond could answer Zoro had already turned around to watch Monet approach, still with that uncanny smile.

"So sorry to interrupt. I realize that your time is not quite up yet, but a very important, _paying_ patron just arrived." She said standing a safe distance from him. "Sanji, would you please?" An order rather than a request.

The blond's face was utterly unreadable for a second before he turned to Zoro with a grin and rustled his earrings with a touch of his hand again, featherlight. "I meant what I said before, so next time we meet, let's enjoy each other again."

He looked confident as he walked away and as Zoro followed the strong lines of his back he knew that it was too late to get out of this.  
He threw back another glass of Giant's tear and didn't look at Monet's without a doubt smug face. 

"How much?"

***

"So, what is the price of admission?"

Zoro scowled at Ace who was waiting outside, just close enough to the guards to make them squirm.  
"Why would I know?"

"That expensive huh? Figures." Ace nodded sagely as they walked back to the stables. "Maybe better that way, did you see his eyes?"

Zoro grunted affirmation. "It wasn't that way last time."

"Don't think you would have been interested if it had been." Ace said off-handedly, sounding distracted. "Do you think he's pure human?"

"Didn't pick anything up but who knows." The blond had gotten to both of them unnaturally fast after all. "Even had you interested, despite Marco."

He grinned at Ace's narrowed eyes and the deep sigh that escaped him. "Below the belt Zoro."

No progress then. 

"Means I'm free though, maybe I can afford your new favourite." Zoro wasn't going to dignify that with an answer and bumped into the other hunter quite by accident instead.  
Not that there was any real risk of Ace making good on that tease. He was after all chronically broke.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Ace asked finally.

"Got an alternative offer."

"Contract?"

"Something like that. Strange ingredients list. Ghoul bones, arachnid blood, harpy feathers, that sort of thing."

"That stuff's usually worthless. Doflamingo can't be up to anything good with it though."

"I'll have Robin look into it."

"You are actually thinking about doing this." He could practically feel Ace's stare.

"You met him."

"Yes, at Doflamingo's brothel, where I had a look around." Of course he had. "Which is how I know this whole thing is bad news." 

He returned Ace's stare calmly. "When has that ever stopped any of us?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I couldn't resist throwing Ace in there, sue me. I promise that there won't be AceSan though.
> 
> Hope you had some fun with this.
> 
> If you did drop me a kudos or a comment and make my day
> 
> You can also come gently yell at me at my discord robinelli #6127


End file.
